Aphrodite
by Beyond-BB-Birthday
Summary: It's late and Sylar is exhausted. He and Luke pull into a motel for the night. Luke's very eager to discover Sylar's latest power. Sylar is eager to show him. Luke/Sylar. Takes place during their roadtrip.


"C'mon, we've been driving for _eight hours_! Let's just go to a motel," Luke whined tiredly.

Sylar sighed and checked the time. It was nearing one a.m., and as much as he hated having to look after the teenager, he was right – they probably needed some real sleep after spending the last two nights sleeping in the car. Also, he was practically passing out at the wheel. The killer nodded at his young disciple. "Fine. Next exit."

"What ability did that waitress back in Oakland have, anyway? You still haven't showed me," Luke reminded him in curiosity.

Sylar smirked, recalling the incident of a few hours prior. "Don't worry. I'll show you soon."

The pair pulled into the parking lot of a rundown motel ten minutes later and, after waking the sleeping-on-the-job clerk in the office, got a room.

"That'll be forty dollars," the attendant murmured tiredly. Sylar gave him a twenty and smiled innocently.

"I think this should cover it," he said in an abnormally seductive tone. Even Luke picked up on it, giving him a confused look.

The clerk paused for a moment before Sylar's ability hit him. "D-definitely," he replied, smiling back at him and taking the bill. He gave Sylar the room key and the murderer let their hands touch, a small jolt of pink lightning shocking him. The young clerk gasped, suddenly at a loss of breath as Sylar headed for the door.

"C'mon," Sylar said to Luke, trying to mask his elation of succeeding on his first try with a new ability. Luke looked confused, but followed him out of the office.

The teenager snickered as they crossed the parking lot to their room. "You never told me you were gay," he said with a smirk.

Sylar rolled his eyes as he unlocked the door. "He's not really my type," he said sarcastically. "Kinda cute, though." He winked.

Luke scoffed as they entered the room. Sylar sat down on the crappy bed and kicked his shoes off. Luke dropped his backpack on the floor and took off his jacket. "So I guess you know my new power now, huh?" Sylar wondered, laying back on the bed and closing his eyes.

Luke frowned. "What power? That thing with the clerk was a power?"

Sylar snorted. "_This kid isn't too bright. I wonder how long until he figures it out…"_ he thought playfully. "_Maybe I can screw with his head…"  
_

Sylar sat up and looked over to Luke.

"C'mon, tell me what it is!" he pried. Sylar just smiled, focusing his energy into his eyes. After a moment, he could tell it was starting to work – Luke began to flush red. The seventeen-year-old raised an eyebrow. "What?"

The ex-watchmaker tried a little harder, blocking everything out except his desire to make Luke weak at the knees.

"Why are you staring at me like that, you're –" Suddenly, Luke stopped talking and blushed furiously as his pants visibly tightened. Sylar grinned. _"Success!"  
_

Sylar continued to centre his power into his eyes, wondering just how horny he could make him. After another moment of staring the teenager down, Luke bit his lip and Sylar heard his lungs start drawing in air faster than normal. Neither one dared to break their gaze.

"C'mere, Luke," said the older man in his most seductive voice after another moment of watching his reaction. Luke stumbled the few steps to where Sylar sat. "Let me show you my new power." Luke smiled and leaned down to kiss him timidly.

Sylar grinned into his mouth when he heard the distinct increase in tempo of Luke's heartbeat. He put an arm around the young man, pulling Luke on top of him as he kissed him deeper.

"I still," Luke gasped for air after a moment. "Don't get it."

Sylar smirked. "So you're just a slut, then? You got hard just looking at me. I know I'm attractive, but really…"

Luke finally understood, a smile growing on his face as he kissed Sylar again. "Ohh. I get it. This is a _great_ability," he declared, grinding his hips against Sylar's.

"Ahh," Sylar groaned, lying back down on the bed. "I still think you're a slut."

Luke snorted. "_You're_ the one seducing a teenager." The ex-watchmaker stopped Luke from moving against him.

"Oh, fuck, I…" he said in an uncharacteristic fluster. "Shit, you're underage…" He ran a hand through his hair and realized what he was doing.

Luke placed a hand on the back of Sylar's neck and pulled him down to connect their mouths. "I was kidding," he informed Sylar upon breaking apart. "I've wanted to do this for a while," he admitted.

Sylar smirked. "Slut." He didn't give Luke a chance to reply as he slid a hand up Luke's shirt and let a small zap of pink lightning flow from his fingers into Luke's skin.

"Ngn, fuck!" the teen cried suddenly, jerking his head back and squeezing his eyes closed. "God…"

The killer grinned. "So that's what that does…" Luke grabbed Sylar by the jaw and shoved his tongue down his throat with a force unexpected of his naive nature.

Sylar slowly removed Luke's shirt before leaning up to kiss his chest. He concentrated his energy into his hands and zapped the teen's torso again.

"Ahh, Sylar, ngh," he moaned again, hurriedly taking off Sylar's shirt, tossing it across the room. "P-pants, off!" He tugged at the other man's jeans desperately.

Sylar chuckled at the young man's eagerness, pulling his own pants off and telekinetically removing Luke's shoes and khakis. The two kissed again, desperately pulling each other closer. Sylar grabbed Luke's ass, grinding their erections together and hitting him with the lightning once more.

Luke cried out in pleasure again, desperately pulling down his boxers as he kissed the older man below him. Sylar grabbed his length roughly and squirmed out of his own underwear.

Luke closed his eyes and panted for air as Sylar stroked him, with the occasional zap of pink. The teenager jumped in surprise when he felt a finger prod his ass.

Sylar snorted as he fingered him less-than-gently. "Please, don't tell me you're a virgin," he mumbled, kissing him again before letting him answer.

Luke blushed. "Not exactly…"

Sylar pressed his lips to the boy's neck. "I knew it. Slut." The killer prepared to enter him, planning to hit him with the lightning simultaneously so as to alleviate some of the pain.

"Ready?"

Luke nodded and lowered himself towards Sylar's slightly wet shaft. "AH! Yesss," he groaned as the lightning hit him and Sylar thrust upward.

After the shock of pleasure faded, Luke groaned at the pain. Sylar closed his eyes and rolled his head back as Luke completely enveloped him, hissing softly.

"You okay?" Sylar finally asked him, eyes still closed. "Want another zap?" he suggested, Luke still wincing in pain. He replied positively to the former and negatively to the latter and started moving.

Sylar inhaled sharply and groaned as the brunette moved faster, using Sylar's knees as leverage.

After a moment, Sylar finally hit Luke's prostate, giving him a massive high not unlike the one granted by his new ability. "SHIT! Ah, Sylar, holy fuck!"

"God, do you ever stop talking?" Sylar wondered rhetorically, a sly smile giving away his insincerity.

The killer placed one hand on the kid's thigh and used the other to bring his face down to kiss him. They broke apart only when Luke cried out again and tensed around Sylar's dick. The older man threw his head back in ecstasy.

"Mmm, you're so tight," Sylar murmured huskily, making Luke shudder as he impaled himself again on Sylar's length.

Luke grinned. "D-don't you ev-ever stop t-talking?" he repeated smugly, words running together and coming between pants for air.

Sylar rolled his eyes at Luke's display of irony and continued thrusting up into him harshly.

The murderer could tell Luke was close, his back arched, eyes rolled back and half-closed, his mouth open and no longer able to form coherent words, instead opting for screaming unintelligibly. When Sylar slid his fingers around the kid's hard-on and pulled, Luke almost lost it right then and there.

"Oh my God," he moaned against Sylar's mouth. "Ngn, so close…"

And then, just to be a good guy, Sylar shoved up and zapped him at the same time.

"AHH! YES! Fuck, yes, S-Sylar!" he hissed, coming hard. At the peak of his orgasm, he tightened impossibly further, sending Sylar into a fit of pleasure as he released after him.

"God," he panted heavily. Luke tried to catch his breath as he rolled off of Sylar onto the bed.

Sylar closed his eyes and lied back on the bed. "Pretty good for a virgin," he announced between breaths.

Luke blushed. "I'm _not_ a virgin," he claimed, embarrassed.

The black-haired man snorted. "I'm a walking lie detector, remember?"

Luke rolled onto his side, away from Sylar. "Fuck you," he said half-heartedly. "Why didn't you say anything when you asked before?"

The killer smirked. "I didn't want to kill the mood." Luke huffed and pulled the itchy motel blanket over him. "Besides, you _really_wanted to see my power. How could I say 'no'?"

The teenager finally rolled back over to face Sylar. "You're just like that goddess, from Greek mythology."

"What the fuck?"

"Y'know. Aphrodite. She would always seduce random guys, like a siren. And then turn them to stone."

Sylar laughed. "You just confused, like, three different myths."

"You know what I mean."

"All I know is that I'm gonna kick your ass for comparing me to a 'goddess'."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know. It's a really rare and slightly creepy pairing, I know.


End file.
